callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Celownik Reflex
Celownik Reflex – dodatek optyczny do broni pojawiający się w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War oraz w serii Black Ops. Dodatkowo w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 można go przywołać za pomocą komendy. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Dodatek ten pojawia się jedynie w kampanii, gdzie jest zamontowany na karabinach G36C oraz M4A1, a dość często jedna z tych broni jest bronią startową. Celownik przypomina połączenie skorupy Celownika ACOG z "wnętrzem" celownika laserowego i jest wysoce przydatny, jeśli gracz nie lubi korzystać z celowników mechanicznych. M4A1 SOPMOD ADS.PNG|Celownik reflex podczas celowania przez przyrządy M4A1 RDS 4.png|M4A1 z celownikiem Reflex Call of Duty: World at War Celownik pojawia się jedynie w misji "Black Cats", gdzie jest zamontowany na karabinach Browning M2, które znajdują się na bokach samolotu PBY Catalina. Wyglądem przypomina rozciągnięty celownik kolimatorowy z serii Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Celownik ten miał pojawić się w grze, jednak w trakcie produkcji deweloper zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Jednak w trakcie misji specjalnej "Zawieszenie" przy użyciu komendy "give g36c_reflex" ''gracz otrzyma karabin G36C, na którym, z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, widać celownik Reflex. Z perspektywy pierwszej osoby nie jest on widoczny, a zamiast nich ma celownik mechaniczny. Call of Duty: Black Ops Tryb dla wielu graczy Dodatek ten jest do odblokowania na większości karabinów szturmowych, pistoletów maszynowych i lekkich karabinów szturmowych (wyjątkami są G11, Skorpion oraz PM63), a jego koszt wynosi . Wyglądem przypomina połączenie długiej i lekko kanciastej tuby z "wnętrzem" celownika kolimatorowego. Spełnia on taką samą funkcję, co celownik laserowy z serii Modern Warfare, a różnicę między nim a tym celownikiem są czysto kosmetyczne, Tak więc celownik Reflex zalecany jest osobom, które nie lubią korzystać z celownika mechanicznego albo gdy jego używanie, ze względu na kształt, jest skomplikowane. Tryb zombie Dodatek ten stanowi element ulepszonego FN FAL oraz Spectre. Pod względem parametrów nie różni się wersji z trybu dla wielu graczy. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Celownik pojawia się zarówno w trybie dla wielu graczy i jak kampanii, jednak w odróżnieniu od poprzednich wersji na jego wygląd ma wpływ fakt, na jakiej broni jest zamontowany: * W przypadku broni długich i pistoletów maszynowych z czasów współczesnych (2025) przypomina celownik laserowy z serii Modern Warfare; * W przypadku pistoletów z czasów współczesnych przypomina celownik kolimatorowy z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2; * W przypadku amerykańskich broni z kampanii osadzonej w latach 80. i trybu zombie przypomina celownik Reflex z Call of Duty: Black Ops; * W przypadku radzieckich broni z kampanii osadzonej w latach 80. i trybu zombie przypomina celownik laserowy z Call of Duty: Black Ops; Tak jak w przypadku poprzednich odsłon serii wybór celownika Reflex jest jedynie kwestią kosmetyki i upodobań gracz. Jego wybór nie wpływa w żaden sposób na parametry broni. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Celownik Reflex z kształtu przypomina celownik laserowy z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Aby go odblokować wystarczy zdobyć 2 poziom danej broni. (do uzupełnienia) Ciekawostki ''Call of Duty: Black Ops * Swego czasu M60 z celownikiem Relfex był błędnie podpisany jako M60 z celownikiem kolimatorowym. * Wewnątrz celownika można zauważyć napis "ArmPoint Mark II Red Dot". Jest to nawiązanie do Aimpoint Mark II, znanego także jako Aimpoint Electronic, jednego z pierwszych producentów celowników optycznych. Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: WWII Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII